


дете од папира

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A personality made out of jelaousy, admiration and neglect. A child made from paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	дете од папира

**Author's Note:**

> My english suckz dic

"KALLUTO COME HERE!" 

The doll made of paper on a string made from thin wool moves ever so lightly towards the voice, energetic and frustrated, from the inside of her plump red lips.

"Killua did ___" 

The doll made od paper on a string made from thin wool moves to nod. Approve or disapprove, the doll just follows the womans interpreatation. The woman,its mother clutches the doll in her hand, a cigarete in the other. Her hands are sickly thin with long,painted nails.

The doll listens more about its brother. The prodigy, the troublemaker, with white hair and deep blue eyes. The one that doesn't notice the doll. The one who found a doll of its own, one full of life and light, things this doll will never learn to posses. 

So the doll made out of paper on a string made out of thin wool goes outside one day.

It becomes someone elses doll that day. Someone who wont make it just nod and agree. Someone who will throw it and teach it how to get marks that will say 'I belong only to myself'. 

For only to yourself, you can genuinely belong.

But the paper is still new and the rope still holds.  
Time is plenty, and so is potential.


End file.
